


Finally Home

by choosingtimes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exes, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Rekindling, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosingtimes/pseuds/choosingtimes
Summary: Where Hinata Shouyou finds out his home isn't a place, but a person
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!

Shouyou felt his phone buzz in his pockets, jolting him from his thoughts. He eagerly took it out while looking at a map of the airport on the wall, completely and utterly lost. The lost orange head had just gotten back home to Japan after years of being away, and was really excited despite his family being across the ocean. They had moved after Shouyou had graduated, making him leave behind his life in Japan, and his lover. He missed them a lot, but was excited for his job here. He checked the caller ID and his large brown eyes immediately lit up at who it was.

“Yamaguchi! How’re you? I’ve missed you! I just landed and I’m currently lost right now, but it’ll be all good cause I’m totally capable now!” He definitely wasn’t

“I find that hard to believe Shouyou... but I’m excited that you’re back! I take it that you’re at the airport right now?”

“Yup! Did you happen to know I had just landed and wanted to be the first one to greet me?”

“This is actually a coincidence so I actually feel bad now that I stole this opportunity from someone else, but actually I called for a different reason. So Daichi and everyone are meeting up tomorrow before the first Japan men’s volleyball game of the season. We’re gonna do a bit of scrimmaging, then go to the game and then get drunk afterwards! I wasn’t sure if you were back in town yet cause I know on your Twitter you had mentioned that you were going to be coming back to Japan soon! So yeah you should definitely come and catch up with everyone!” Shouyou froze in his tracks, everyone... did that mean?

“Hey is Ka-”, he quickly cut himself off, no, he had gone this long with no one on the team finding out about what happened.

“What Shou? Did you say something?” 

“Ah it was nothing! Count me in hah! I guess you’ll text me all the information? I have to go now because I have to go get my luggage now so I’ll talk to you later!” He quickly hung up the phone, not even giving Yamaguchi a chance to reply. He put his hand to his chest, and felt his heart hammering, and took a deep breath to calm down. He’d probably see him tomorrow. Shouyou swallowed hard and attempted to push that thought to the back of his mind. He was probably gonna be there tomorrow and Shouyou definitely wasn’t mentally prepared. He quickly made his way through the airport after a long moment of figuring out where he the baggage claim was, and grabbed his luggage. After finding out how he was going to get to his apartment, and making sure that the landlord would be in so that he could claim his key, he quickly made his way outside to wait for his taxi. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he finally got hit with fresh air, and finally felt his heart rate start to slow down. A lump he hadn’t realized formed in his throat began going away and he took another deep breath again. It was all going to be okay, and it was all truly inevitable. And that whatever happened, happened. The taxi that he had called finally pulled up and the driver helped him put his luggage in the car while he got into the back. He recited the apartment building address and they were quickly on their way. Shouyou felt his phone buzz and he checked it because he figured it was probably Yamaguchi with the plans. The man had sent a detailed itinerary of tomorrows plans along with a selfie of him and Tsukishima. Shouyou smiled affectionately at the two because they really were cute (even if Tsukishima was a dick more than half the time). He didn’t know how Yamaguchi was able to tame a beast like the blonde was, but it had somehow happened while Shou was gone. Shouyou felt a twinge of sadness at all that he had missed with his friends, all of their growth and relationships and careers and dramas. He had missed it all. They probably all understood though, the move was shocking. But he knew that they all had their own careers and lives now, and Shou was no exception really. 

After finishing university in America, he had gotten a job as a sports medicine therapist for the National Japan Men’s Volleyball team, and he was actually really stoked about it. He had obviously made friends at his university and even played volleyball for their men’s team, but it wasn’t the same. There was something different about not playing with the people he loves. His taxi driver pulled up to his apartment building and stopped. He got out Shouyou’s luggage and wished him a farewell, was paid, and on his way again. Shouyou dragged his luggage into the main office, and claimed his key. His landlord was nice enough, and seemed that she really liked him (she kept talking about how cute he was and how she should introduce him to her daughter). Plus, she was an older woman who gave off grandma vibes. After he got the key, He went to his apartment to check it out. 

When he first walked in, he noticed that it was a kitchen, dining area, and living room all connected. There was a hall that led off the side of the living room which led to the bedroom and bathroom. The windows in the dining room portion of the big room showed off the stadium in the near distance that the men’s volleyball team uses. Shouyou felt a rush of excitement that he’ll be working in that big stadium, with amazing players. He knew Ushijima was on the team and was excited to reconnect with him again. He surveyed everything else and realized in relief that all the furniture he had ordered was already set up and ready to use, which meant that all he needed now was food, and a nap because jet lag was kicking his ass. 

He set down his suitcase and pulled out his phone to find the nearest convenience store. Luckily he was able to easily locate it and he was set on his way. His apartment was in a nicer part of town, so while on his way to the store, he noticed how dressed up everyone was. Shouyou began slinking down a little bit self consciously, he was adorned in a pair of raggedy sweats that faintly smelled like fart he wasn’t gonna lie, but he was also sitting on a plane not even two hours earlier so he liked to believe that everyone smelled a little musty sometimes. One of his old college volleyball shirts hung loosely on his frame, and was worn out due to love. Sweat began dripping down his back, adding to his crustiness, and he shuffled sullenly now while entering the store. He let out a sigh of relief when the cool A/C hit him and he felt his body begin cooling off. Corny music was being emitted through the speakers and Hinata couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose in distaste. He was looking through the chips and had already had a couple meat buns in his basket when his phone buzzed. An unknown number was on his screen with a text he had been awaiting for.

Unknown: Hey Hinata! Your paper work is available for pickup today all day. We’re excited to have you on the team with us and hopefully you’ll be able to meet the team today, but if not today then definitely tomorrow for their first game of the season! Please just let me know what time you plan on dropping by so that I’ll be ready. - Yoshida Yui 

Shouyou quickly saved the number into his phone and thought about his response. It was about a ten minute walk back to his apartment so that he could eat and drop off food. Plus he looked like a complete hobo right now so there was that so he was long overdue for a shower. It took thirty minutes to bike to the stadium... he checked the time and saw that it was already 2 in the afternoon. Shouyou felt his brain short circuit, he just didn’t know what time he’d be ready. He was a dumbass in that way and useless without his friend Eric who he had befriended back in the states. 

Eric was the libero for his volleyball team and was just an overall amazing person. He was a really smart guy and was always on time to everything. Eric was a god for time management. Shouyou was only on time for any volleyball related event really. He pouted at that thought. But him and Eric had actually ended up getting involved with each, which was truly a fun and eye opening experiencing for the orange head. The sex was fun, and they balanced each other well enough. It was different from the only other relationship he had been in, but his heart still ached for that person. He loved Eric, but it just wasn’t the same. Shouyou shook his head at the thought of that person who had sneakily crossed his mind, and he felt his heart ache. The ache that had never gone away even after four years. 

“I wonder what they’re doing now...” Shouyou quickly shook his head at the thought and pushed his fingernails into his palm. When he began to feel the familiar sting, he exhaled and felt himself calm. What was he thinking about before? What was it? Oh yeah! He had to reply back to Yui still. 

Hinata Shouyou: Is 6 in the evening okay?

Yoshida Yui: Perfect!

Okay that gave him enough time to get ready and eat. And also be alone with his thoughts... he didn’t have any friends here yet really. Like obviously he had his old friends from Karasuno, but they hadn’t talked in so long he just didn’t think he could casually call them. Except for Yamaguchi obviously. But he figured the man was busy right now with god knows what. After Shouyou paid, he made his way back to his apartment, gnawing at his lip.

His loneliness didn’t truly sink in until this moment. He was home again, but it didn’t feel like home. He almost considered calling Eric, but knew that they both still needed time to heal from each other. They didn’t particularly end badly, but everyone always needs time to heal after a breakup. After making it back, he realized he had only really bought snacky foods and meat buns so he’d have to get food later too after his meeting. He set the bag on the table and began digging into his food. The faint sound of munching and wrappers were the only sound that interrupted the apartment’s peaceful silence. Once Shouyou was finished, he threw all the trash in the bags that the convenience store gave him and he went to his bedroom to where his suitcases were. He unzipped and began unpacking everything and putting them into their rightful places. The theme he had picked for his bedroom was a white, with a minimalist type of vibe (for now, it definitely will get messy later), but he wanted to turn it into a green space, so the next step was to get house plants to fill his new home with. 

He finally got into the final boxes, and flushed with excitement when he got to his toys. Once he put them in a safe space, and everything else was put away, he grabbed his favorite one. It was a sparkly dildo with a suction bottom, and was pretty girthy in size. It was the exact size of that person who Shouyou always tries so hard to forget, but inevitably fails. That person had actually given it to him as a gift so that Shouyou could use it whenever they weren’t around. He quickly pushed that thought of that person once again out of his mind. Maybe it was the fact that he was back in Japan, but he had thought more about them his first hours here than he did in his later years in America.

Shouyou checked the time and saw that he had two hours till the meeting, and he knew that it would take at least 30 minutes to bike over to the stadium, he did live close enough, but with traffic he knew it would take a bit longer. He gripped his dildo with excitement and went over to the bathroom. His soaps and shampoos were lined neatly against the shower wall, and turned the water on the hotter section. While waiting for the water to heat up, he positioned the dildo at a good height on the shower wall. Once everything was set, he grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in the cabinets and got to work. He circled his puckered hole and it twitched under the pressure, but gave way easily to the intrusion. Shouyou sighed out when he got the first finger in and began moving it, loosening up his walls.

The room became steamy due to the hot water which also mad the entire situation sexier. He entered a second finger and began scissoring, panting at the feeling. Once he felt loose enough, but not too loose (he likes a bit of pain), he got into position.

He grabbed the shower bar that was conveniently on the wall, and slowly sunk on the dildo. A hiss escaped his lips at the sensation and he sighed out when he fully penetrated himself with the rubber toy. He shifted a bit and began to move once he felt that he was used to the intrusion. He pulled himself off and angled a bit differently and sunk down fast on it this time, hitting his spot perfectly. He let out a load moan and saw white. He began working himself quickly and turned to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were incredibly flushed. Adding that with the obscene sound of his moans and his balls hitting the wall behind him sent him over the edge. He saw complete white and moaned loudly as he orgasmed. 

“Ahhhhh Tobioooooo!” The orange head yelled out. The dildo came out of him with a popping sound, and he slid down into the tub while coming down from his high. His leg twitching a bit after what had just occurred. When he felt normal again, his eyes widened in horror when he realized whose name he had called out.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Shouyou put his hands over his face and groaned out. He was totally fucked tomorrow and he knew it. The fact that he still felt for Tobio after all these years had him feeling stressed, yet unsurprised. Those lingering (which is a joke word to use for the context cause he knows that it’s way stronger than that) feelings had never truly gone away. He knew he didn’t have time to sit there and stew on his emotions though, so he began washing himself. Once he was finished, he felt refreshed and turned off his shower. Shouyou checked the time once he got back into his bedroom and saw that he had 20 minutes really to get dressed cause he had accidentally wasted too much time in the shower thinking. He really didn’t know what to wear so he just pulled on one of the official team sweatshirts that hugged his frame a bit and a pair of shorts. He towel dried his hair the best he could and pulled on socks with corgis along with a pair of high top converse. Once he deemed himself presentable enough, he grabbed his messenger bag and bike, and hurried his way out of his apartment. He had thirty minutes to make an almost forty minute trip, but he was used to this situation from his bike rides over the mountains to Karasuno back in the day. 

He popped in his airpods and played Boogie by Brockhampton (Eric had introduced him to the American boy band) and hurried on his way. His heart race became quicker the closer the stadium became, almost as if it was going to him, and not him going to it. Shouyou’s eyes widened in amazement at the beautiful stadium in front of him, it had always been his dream to play volleyball in there. He was working in there, but just not exactly how he had planned it to be. His goal was to befriend the players on the team and maybe they’d toss to him after practice sometimes who knew. 

When he finally arrived, he locked his bike up on the bike rack, and made his way into the building. He was greeted by someone at the front desk and was directed to Yoshida Yui’s office. He knocked hesitantly, and felt himself relax a bit when he heard a cute tinkling voice on the other side of the door. He opened the door and bowed in greeting at his new boss.

“Er hello! I’m Hinata Shouyou. We had a meeting at 6?” Yoshida’s eyes quickly changed from confusion to excitement. She was a beautiful woman who was surprisingly pretty young. She looked oddly familiar to Kiyoko from his high school days. 

“Come in come in! I’m so excited you’re here! Have a seat in front of me!” He entered the smaller, yet nice office, and immediately took notice to how messy it was. She noticed him observing and flustered at the scrutiny that her office was under at the moment. 

“I apologize for the messiness! A lot is happening right now since the season is coming up. Starting tomorrow actually, which I know your contract doesn’t start until next week because we wanted to give you time to settle in Tokyo from America. But I would still highly recommend you to come tomorrow, I can get you on the court as well!” 

“Actually, my friends and I are going to the game tomorrow so is it alright if I just sit in the stands and maybe you can give me a pass to go down and meet everyone after the game?” 

“Yeah that’ll be just fine! Let me get you your pass and paperwork...”, she began rummaging and pulled out a large bag and folder. She opened up the folder and neatly set everything in front of him then grabbed a pen for him.

“Alright here I have your contract which lays out all the details of your position and I also have some other paperwork for you to fill out.”

Shouyou nodded and began carefully reading through the contract, once he felt that he understood what he was reading and what exactly his position entailed, he signed it. It felt like forever until he had finished filling everything out. They both gave out sighs of relief when everything was officially filled out and he handed back everything to her.

“Awesome! Now here’s a bag with just some team goodies! Each me  
mber of the team signed their name in the card as well! Now I wish you would be able to meet the team right now, but they’re focused on prepping for tomorrow’s game which they’ll meet you at. Now tomorrow, I would like for you to try out a little bit of massaging. Since you’ll be one of the main athletic trainers for the team, I would like to see where you’re at ahead of time. One of our newer members, who’s actually starting this year, has been dealing with wrist pains and they’re our starting setter so I’d like for you to take care of that tomorrow after the game. Any questions?”

Shouyou racked his brain for a single thought, but there was literally nothing going on in there, “I’m good! I look forward to working with you!” 

They both bowed to each other and he began leaving the building. He gripped his bag excitedly and began unlocking his bike from the rack. He truly wanted to play volleyball professionally, and he did get offers. But they were all in America, and he felt like there was something for him here in Japan instead. He chose to major in sports medicine to become an athletic trainer because he figured that was going to be the closest he was going to get to doing what he loved professionally. He knew he settled for less, and he could’ve done more, hell, the national team was looking at both him and Tobio for the team in the future, but then he moved away and just became discouraged and angry and sad. 

He was blessed enough though that an athletic trainer job opened up and the fact that he got it. He knew it was rather hard to work for the national team, so someone must have put in a good word for him, whether from his resume or someone on the team them self he didn’t know, but he wanted to find out. On his way back, he picked up some food for dinner and ate. When he got home, the exhaustion finally hit him and he quickly got ready for bed because he felt like he was about to pass out. He set an alarm clock for six in the morning so he could go on a run before he hung out with everyone, and he was out as soon as head hit the pillow. 

His alarm clock coaxed him slowly from a deep sleep and Shouyou groaned out in annoyance. The sun wasn’t even awake yet, so why should he be? Regardless, he dragged himself out of his warm bed and shivered as the cold air assaulted his senses. He dug through his drawers and pulled out a pair of running shorts that made his ass look really good. But honestly, everything made his ass really good. 

He pulled out a t shirt that had a smiling cartoon cat and a national team sweatshirt. Once he was dressed, he brushed his teeth. He grabbed his running shoes and slipped them on, and popped in his earbuds (wireless!) and began playing his running playlist. The playlist consisted of some hype songs that really got the red head’s blood pumping. His current favorite work out/running song would have to be Blinding Lights by The Weeknd. Eric had been absolutely obsessed with the artist and had even dragged an unwilling Shouyou to one of his concerts. The artist wasn’t really his thing, but he had a good time. The cool Tokyo air rushed towards him in greeting when he left the building. He had done his stretches before so he was already warmed up. 

Shouyou began his jog through the streets, an energetic feeling creeped into his bones, replacing the sluggish ones from earlier morning. He stopped at a crosswalk and panted a bit, he had noticed that there weren’t too many people out right now, and if there were some, they were quickly making their way to the train with a cup of coffee in their hands and a grimace on their face. The sun was beginning to peak through the horizon, washing the sky and buildings in a beautiful pink and red color, everything was beautiful. 

A pause in the music occurred between songs and the world became silent, and that’s when he heard it. Another pair of fast footsteps quickly making their way towards him. He turned slowly, and brown met blue for the first time in four years and everything slowed. He was even more beautiful than he was before, his raven hair was longer, and was pushed back with a headband (just like Shouyou had his at that moment) , he was painstakingly tall, which Shouyou swore he wasn’t that tall before. The only bad thing really (and it was a stretch) was the hint of a shadow in his eyes. Fuck they were still looking at each other. The light all of a sudden signified that they could cross, but they didn’t move. Frozen in time. And then he noticed what Tobio was wearing. 

A national team sweatshirt. With a number. The number 9. Shouyou’s eyes widened in realization and he opened his mouth to say something, anything. Then Tobio opened his mouth, “Fuck, I’m late for practice I- I have to go.” And with that, he crossed the street, Shouyou could only watch his retreating back, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Tobio was there, but he also wasn’t. It was more like he couldn’t believe it, after all these years of heartache, just to see him on a morning jog to practice. And he also saw what he was wearing. Did that mean...? Tobio was snapped out of his daze by none other than Ushijima.

“Why’re you out of it? It’s unlike you and we have a game today,” just as blunt as ever.

“I saw Shouyou,” it felt even weirder saying it out loud, like he was finally acknowledging what just happened. He stared blankly at Ushijima, “I saw him. After all these years of no contact, and all I mentioned was how I was late to practice...”

Those beautiful brown eyes that sparkled, but didn’t have the same shine they used to haunted the raven head’s mind. Tobio could tell that Shouyou was sad, just like how he knew that the red head knew that he was sad too. God he missed him. He missed him so much. So incredibly much that some days still fucking hurt. The one thing he really had left to live for was volleyball, but even that wasn’t the same anymore. Wasn’t the same without his partner, his one true love. 

“Was anyone hired recently to work for the team?” Shouyou should’ve been on the team, not working for it. Both he and Ushijima knew that. 

“Ask Yui, I know that the sports medicine team was hiring new people...” Tobio was gone before Ushijima could even finish the sentence. Tobio was walking briskly to the office, but the door opened before he got there.

“Kageyama! What’s the rush?” 

“Did the sports medicine team hire anyone recently?”

“Yes actually, someone by the name of Hinata Shouyou. They’re coming to the game later, but they’ll come down to the court to meet everyone and I’m gonna have him work with your wrist to help alleviate some after game pains. Just test him a bit you know!”

Tobio just stood there processing everything. Shouyou was gonna have to touch him. Touch him. Touch. He misses his touch so much. Shouyou had grown throughout the years to be deliberate with his touch, more so in bed than on the court. He was always willing to try new things in both instances as well. Touch. The last time they touched. God he couldn’t even remember. But usually with touch, hands…

“Er Kageyama? Practice has started...” Yui gave a concerned look to the raven who was somewhere else. He all of a sudden snapped out of it once he realized that she said something.

“Er yes, right, yes, thank you,” he bowed and quickly ran to practice, but mentally he was running somewhere else.

Shouyou looked around blankly at the bare walls in his apartment. He racked his brain, attempting to recall exactly when and how he got back, but his mind drew a blank. Listlessly, he ambled his way into his bathroom and stripped, preparing for the day ahead. It already felt like forever, but it had only really been an hour. Shouyou was gonna deem it ‘The Long Hour’ cause that sounded cooler. Lost in his own world, the short male took his shower in a daze, finally snapping out of his stupor when cold water began pelting his back instead of the hot water he started his shower off with. 

He changed into a national t shirt (he really had a lot) and a pair of running shorts that showed off almost too much thigh. He plugged the address that Yamaguchi had given him, and looked at what trains he would have to take. Once he determined when, where, what, and how; he was on his way. He grabbed his wallet and phone (and his new staff field pass), and quickly texted his friend.

Hinata Shouyou: On my way!

Yamaguchi Tadashi: Awesome! Everyone here is just waiting for you! Everyone is super excited.

Train, after train, after train, Shouyou had really not missed the train system if he was honest. He was always used to riding his bike or running, but he knew he would have to get used to this again eventually. When he finally made it, he was surprised to lay eyes upon a house. He rang the doorbell, but no one came to the door. All of a sudden, a loud burst of laughter exploded from the back and Shouyou widened his eyes in realization. Moving swiftly towards the back, he opened the gate, and for the first time in years, saw his team. 

They stopped their conversations as the now shy red head approached everyone. They had all grown so much, they were bigger, stronger, more beautiful. Suddenly, Shouyou stopped in front of them.

“Uhhh... hey guys.”

The wind was suddenly knocked from he lungs and he found himself on the ground. Looking around confused, his heart warmed when he realized that everyone was hugging him. Well... almost everyone. Tsukishima was being his salty self and didn’t join in on the festivities (Shouyou pouted at him which he had snarkily replied back “that shit only works on your boyfriend dumbass” which confused him cause he doesn’t have a boyfriend). The squashed middle blocker beamed up at Asahi and Daichi who were smiling at all of them, together again. 

Shouyou’s heart swelled at the feeling of everyone around him, and he was suddenly brought back to the one place where he had always felt welcomed, home. Where he knew he could count on everyone, and everyone could count on him. He felt some weight lift off his chest, and he realized that a part of his sadness was also from being away from the people he loved most, not just Tobio. 

Alright, alright everyone! You’re killing the poor guy,” Daichi cut in, always and forever being the voice of reason. Grumbling, each hooligan began making their way off of the ground, and Shouyou just laid there in a haze on the earth, staring in bliss at the beautiful blue sky above him, above them all. And he laughed, for the first time he in awhile, he laughed. He felt alive again finally, and he really could breathe now. 

He began getting up, dusting himself off in the process, “fuck guys, I really missed you.” 

Their smiling faces simultaneously said their response and he chuckled again.

“Alright, let’s play some volleyball.”

They discussed the team assignments, and came to a consensus quickly and went to their designated sides. Daichi, Shouyou, Sugawara, and Tanaka stood on one side, staring at Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Asahi. The game began with Asahi serving, and the atmosphere immediately changed. Gone was the happy, reminiscing memories that had greeted Shouyou when he first walked in. Instead, a tight tension that was making Yachi nervous off to the side and had Kiyoko amused, filled the court. Daichi quickly dived and saved it, showing that he was still as steady and consistent as he used to be, even more so than before because Asahi’s serve was definitely stronger than it used to be.

“Uwahhhhh!” Shouyou cried out when he heard the resounding thud of the volleyball making contact with Daichi’s arms. Big brown eyes watched as the ball went to Suga who got ready to set.

“Sugaaaaa!” Shouyou cried out. They made eye contact and he nodded, setting the ball towards him.

Shouyou jumped, leaving a resounding sound that shocked everyone on the court, and hit it breaking through Tsukki’s mastered block, and flying right by Nishinoya. Everyone stood there, silent. They had all truly forgotten Shouyou’s jumps and how powerful they were, and he owed some of it to Tobio. He was the one who had introduced it to him, and had helped him through the process of learning and mastering it. His heart ached at that thought, and he realized that he did truly miss the raven head. Butterflies erupted in his stomach at the thought seeing him later, reality was beginning to finally sink in. 

“You know Hinata, you could’ve played with Kageyama for nationals, the scouts wanted you both.”

Shouyou just shrugged, “I had to move to America anyways, I doubt they’d take me now, besides, I got a job for the team regardless so.”

“Yeah but-”

“It’s fine, trust me. I’m fine.”

They went on back and forth for awhile, until Kiyoko called time to start getting ready for the game. Shouyou’s team ended up winning, and he and Tanaka cheered appropriately while Tsukki shot them nasty glares. 

“You guys can go take turns taking showers while we do the laundry,” Daichi offered politely. Shouyou’s eyes lit up at the thought of a nice shower before everything and immediately raced into the house, “take off your shoes!” Suga called after him. Everyone else shortly followed. 

Shouyou found a shower upstairs and quickly got in after the water warmed up, leaving his clothes outside the door, midway through, he heard someone knock.

“Hinata, we washed your clothes already and I’m leaving them outside the door.”

The red head’s eyes widened. Either he had been in the shower for a long time, or they had some kind of speedy washer and dryer. His hands weren’t wrinkled yet, so it only showed the latter as a plausible option. 

Once he had dried off, he sneaked his clothes from the hallway and put them on, sighing in pleasure at the warmth that still clung to them from the superhuman dryer. He looked at himself in the mirror when he finally dressed and gave out another sigh. Flashbacks to earlier were still racing through his head a million miles an hour. He felt his heart clench in longing when he recalled the eyes of the man he still loves. 

“Hinata? You done yet? We’re waiting now,” Shouyou was jolted suddenly from his thoughts and he quickly wiped the unshed tears from his eyes and plastered on a smile. The door opened, and he came face to face with Sugawara, who gave him a worried look. 

“Are you okay?” The fragile smile fell and a watery look crossed his face.

“I saw him Suga. I saw him,” Shouyou’s voice cracked towards the end of his statement, but it still felt so surreal to say. To have repressed every emotion he had felt for the past four years. To have the careful mask come cracking down pretty much as soon as he set foot down back in Japan. Shouyou really did hate his emotions too.

Suga just gave him a sad smile and hugged him, “There there, I know that you guys were unable to receive closure, but he will be here later tonight. He used to ask about you all the time you know? I have a feeling he may still care for you so it’s probably not too late. I would say to give it time to become friends again, but I also know how much you like to rush into things head first. But tonight will give you both an opportunity to talk things through.”

“Thank you Suga.” A weight had been lifted off of Shouyou’s shoulders once again. Deep down, he always knew that he just had to vent, and tell someone how he was feeling. Breathing finally felt easier for the first time in awhile, and he also felt hopeful. 

“You’re so incredibly strong trust me. So just enjoy the game and these moments,” Shouyou nodded in agreement and wiped his eyes.

“Let’s go downstairs so we can start heading out.”

They found their seats in the stadium, and Shouyou observed with stars in his eyes at the environment around him. It was so awesome, he looked at the players down below and felt a surge of jealousy at the fact that they got to play on that court. There were a lot of people in the stands already because the game was about to get started. A rush of nerves flitted throughout Shouyou at the thought that he would have to work later to show what his skill set was. 

“Look! It’s Tobio!” Noya shouted excitedly.

Shouyou’s heartbeat grew louder in his ears and Suga shot him a worried look. The red head’s brown eyes landed on him, and he became breathless. Fuck, he was beautiful. He looked so fucking sexy and cute and awesome in his official uniform all at once. 

“TOBIOOOOOOO!” Tanaka and Noya called out together. Tobio stopped messing with the ball and looked towards the stands. They had gotten seats in the front (thanks to Tobio) so it was fairly easy to hear them. A smile spread across his face as his eyes flitted across the group. Then they landed on Shouyou. The world stopped rotating and everything became quiet around them. His eyes lit up the tiniest bit when they made eye contact and a small smile invaded Shouyou’s face. There was so much packed into that one gaze alone, that a lump grew in Shouyou’s throat. He raised his hand and gave a small wave which Tobio reciprocated, his gaze heavy. His coach called out to him and he quickly snapped away, breaking the intense connection.

There was so much in that gaze that it was hard to process what had happened. But Shouyou wasn’t stupid anymore (at least he liked to think so) he recognized the longing, the overwhelming lust, and the happiness. Happiness that Shouyou showed up. That he was there to support him along with everyone else. 

“This is Kageyama Tobio’s first debut game. He has been very talented from the start, I heard that he was supposed to get signed on with his partner from high school, but that person couldn’t for some reason. Imagine turning down playing with someone that skilled,” someone exclaimed next to Shouyou. The fleeting moment of happiness was gone and he was once again sad.

“Don’t listen to them,” Suga whispered, the red head just nodded stiffly. The whistle blew, signaling everyone to lineup for the game to start. A hush scattered throughout the stadium, everyone anxious for the game to begin. From the looks on the court, the other team was serving first which meant that Japan would be receiving. The server prepared and did what seemed to be a jump float serve that had the same intensity of a jump serve all in it. 

“Kageyama!” The libero had received it and was passing it to him. Shouyou watched with bated breath as Tobio looked around, before his eyes landed on what Shouyou realized was actually Ushijima. Nimble fingers swiftly touched the ball, only for a moment, before the ball was landing with a resounding thud on the other side of the court. Japan had scored the first point. All of the teammates on the court went to cheer, but the stadium was deafeningly silent. Everyone on the court looked around confused, until Tanka and Nishinoya broke it by cheering loudly. Deafening cheers suddenly erupted from everywhere all at once and Shouyou couldn’t help but to cheer along with them. 

He was laughing with his team when he looked down at the court, straight into a pair of blue eyes that were already staring at him. 

Japan had won by a landslide, and everyone and their mom was absolutely gobsmacked. Tobio had played beautifully and Shouyou missed him immensely. When everyone was getting up to leave, they gave Shouyou a quizzical look when he made no move to get up along with them.

“I have to do some training right now, I’ll meet back with you guys with Tobio later.”

It felt foreign to say his name so casually.

Shouyou slowly made his way down to the court and flashed his pass to security to let him through. He knew that his nerves were on his face, but he still had false hope that they weren’t. When he finally made it to Yui, she lit up in excitement. 

“Hinata! You’re here! Let me introduce you to coach Toui!” She dragged him over to a shorter, older looking man who strangely resembled the old coach from Shiratorizawa from Shouyou’s high school days.

“Coach!” Yui announced excitedly, Coach Toui’s eagle gaze immediately landed on Hinata, causing the red head to freeze on the spot because oh fuck right, he had casually rejected a spot on the team with no excuse.

“Hey guys listen up, this is our newest member of the sports medicine team Hinata Shouyou. We look forward to working with you,” everyone shouted their thanks while bowing and Shouyou felt himself blush. When they all began getting their things together to head back into the locker rooms, Yui went missing, but came back with a nervous looking Tobio.

“Hinata! This is Kageyama Tobio, our oh so dreamy setter. I need you to massage his shoulder for him and make sure it isn’t injured anymore okay?” And just like that, she was gone.  
“Er alright just lay on the table for me, and please take off you shirt...” Shouyou tapered off when he realized what exactly all of this entailed. Tobio gave him a hesitant look as he moved to sit on the table to take off his shirt.

“I’m sure your muscles have cooled off by now because I did take awhile to get here hahahaha sorry about that. Hey, did I tell you how we have to show up together haha hopefully that won’t be too awkward. Also, I played volleyball earlier and I went Uwahhhh- because I worked more on that jump that we learned together. Do you remember that jump? Well I had been working on it more in University cause I played on the team there and yeah...” Shouyou’s face flushed a brilliant red when he realized that he had been awkwardly rambling about nothing. And who even knew that Tobio cared in the first place. Speaking of which, his shirt just laid there discarded, and his perfect and drool worthy and oh my god Shouyou was not mentally prepared to see how absolutely perfect Tobio was because he was and just wow now he was horny and just oh my god.

“Shouyou, calm down,” the raven head had the audacity to smile at him. SMILE. Like Shouyou didn’t already feel like he was going to be killed by the man’s godlike body alone. 

“Sorry. I just forgot how hot your body was I guess. Fuck. Did that come out?” Shouyou began to fidget, and Tobio knew that they were going to get nowhere if the dumbass just kept going on the way he was. He slowly, yet instinctively went to move his hand to ruffle the red head’s always messy hair, and felt himself freeze when he made contact with the stupidly soft hair. Shouyou tensed underneath him, and big brown watery eyes slowly moved their way up and connected with shocked blue eyes. Tobio felt his heart clench at all the unsaid words between them and the lost time they’ll never get back. But it didn’t mean that it was too late to start again. And with that note, Tobio began patting Shouyou’s hair like he used to.

“Listen, let’s hurry up and finish this because we have a lot that we need to talk about it seems like,” Shouyou just nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. When he looked back up again, any hint of tears was gone, instead, there laid excitement and lust in his gaze. A gaze that was powerful enough to have Tobio twitching alive in his really thin volleyball shorts.

“Yeah!”

It was dark by the time they left. The awkward, tension filled air that was there previously, had been replaced by a more comfortable, and familiar type of vibe They walked together in the silent streets of Tokyo, under the watchful eye of the street lamps and universe above them both. Shouyou had already texted Suga that they were going to be very late to the party, and were currently headed back to Tobio’s place where they were finally gonna talk. Their hands brushed against each other every so often, yet enough that the sparks remained alive and danced on their skin to the beat of their hearts. 

When they finally made it to Tobio’s apartment, they were both positively vibrating. As soon as the door closed, it’s blurry who made the first move, but they were connected at the lips and touching each other everywhere. Tobio pulled up at Shouyou’s thighs who got the hint and jumped up, wrapping his legs around the taller man’s waist. Tobio stumbled his way to his bedroom and lightly threw Shouyou on the bed. 

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Shouyou groaned out once Tobio began mouthing at his neck. He slowly began littering the bottom’s neck with hickies, leaving just the right amount of stinging pain that Shouyou loved and Tobio knew (one time after they had sex, Shouyou compared it to the feeling of hitting a volleyball which sounds completely inaccurate and Tobio obviously teased him for it). They hurriedly pulled each other’s shirts off, and Shouyou’s got stuck on his head. They both cracked up to that, but unconsciously began taking things slower. Tobio mouthed at Shouyou’s pert pink nipples, remembering the erogenous zones on his counterpart. He let out a whine in pleasure and moved his head back, his eyes closed in bliss. 

“Fuck Shou I- I missed you so much you have no idea,” blue eyes gazed imploringly into brown. Shouyou whined again at the stimulation going on both physically and emotionally.  
“Playing volleyball felt empty without you, never thought that would happen,” the red head moaned at that. Tobio flicked Shouyou’s nipples, and watched in amazement as they began to perk up again.

“Uwaaa stop! That’s embarrassing!” The bottom’s face flushed even more and the raven head stared gobsmacked at the beautiful man in front of him. 

“When I saw you on the street earlier today, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I thought of nothing but you all day...” Shouyou quickly pulled their lips together, halting the verbal porn. They languidly slid their tongues together and moaned into each other’s mouths. The red head pulled away, and began to go lower on Tobio, flipping their positions so Tobio was on the bottom. He grabbed the waistband of his sweats and awkwardly failed at pulling them down with his teeth, his attempt at being sexy was failing miserably. Tobio began teasing him, but his teasing was cut short when Shouyou got frustrated and just yanked them down, boxers and all. Tobio’s long length stood proudly, leaving bits of precum smeared across his abs. 

Shouyou peeked up at his lover through his lashes while he gripped Tobio’s long length in his hands. He felt the veins pulsing under his grip, and it was oh so incredibly hot. 

Shouyou nuzzled it, and stared at Tobio innocently while the raven head swore under his breath. There was just something so incredibly hot about such an obscene action being done with an innocent face. Tobio threaded his long fingers through Shouyou’s soft locks and began to pull lightly. Shouyou began kitten licking the tip, causing Tobio’s legs to jolt at the sensation in such a sensitive area. 

“Mmmm you taste so gooddd,” Shouyou drunkenly said, already addicted to the taste once again. He traced his tongue along the veins, then finally took it in, as far as he could. He momentarily gagged, causing his throat to tighten around Tobio’s turgid length. The raven head shouted out curses at how beautiful that felt, and felt tears well up in his eyes, along with the tell tale tightening in his gut of what was about to happen. 

“Shouyou, baby, I’m about to cum let’s get you ready,” Shouyou eagerly got up, and his dick twitched at the pet name that came out of his lover’s mouth. They engaged in another toe curling kiss, until they broke it to catch their breath’s. Shouyou’s eyes were blown, completely dark due to lust. 

“Fuck you have no idea how sexy you look right now huh?” A lopsided grin crawled across Shouyou’s face.

“Were you able to see how good you taste? Hm? I love sucking your dick,” Tobio brought his long, and beautiful fingers up to Shouyou’s mouth.

“Mmmm let’s use that dirty mouth of yours for good. Suck,” without a second thought, the red head took the fingers in his mouth, running his tongue obscenely over the digits. When they were wet enough, Tobio took them out, a strand of saliva following them. He flipped Shouyou over so he was on all fours and went down, spreading his cheeks, and observing the puckered hole. 

“Uwaa! That’s so embarrassing Tobio!” The raven head suddenly licked his hole, assaulting and tasting the puckered place. Shouyou’s body gave out on his and he slid to the bed, his ass sticking in the air like a whore. Suddenly, his tongue was replaced with a long finger, and Shouyou whined at the intrusion. Tobio slowly began adding more digits, to loosen up his tight hole. Once again, Shouyou let out a sexy whine at the burn, loving it. Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure ripped up Shouyou’s back, causing him to curl his toes and curl in on himself. He looked at Tobio through bleary eyes, and his breath caught in his throat at the look of pure love that was shining from them. 

“I’m ready,” Shouyou croaked out, suddenly emotional. Tobio went to put on a condom, but Shouyou stopped him, wanting him raw. Tobio swallowed hard and flipped Shouyou over, pulling his legs wider apart to make room. Nervously, Shouyou grabbed Tobio’s hand and the raven head felt himself melt in bliss. Shouyou gave a final nod, and Tobio began to sink into his lover’s tight heat. He let out a groan of pleasure as he continued sinking into the heated bliss. He knew that it most likely burned like hell (Shouyou was squeezing his hands like crazy), but he knew that the red head also loved the burn of it. 

“Fuck Tobio I forgot how big you were,” they held each other, and Tobio finally bottomed out, both moaning in pleasure. 

“Okay, you can move now,” Shouyou finally said after a brief moment of adjustment. Tobio was gritting his teeth to hold himself back. He slowly pulled his hips back, so that only the tip was submerged in the warm heat, before he snapped his hips quickly, making an obscene wet sound. Shouyou moaned, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head in pleasure because Tobio had hit the spot. Tobio smirked and quickened up the pace. 

Moans of pleasure filled the room, and Shouyou brought his lips to Tobio’s. They began making out slowly, and the thrusts began to slow down, and a more intimate feeling filled the space around them. Shouyou whimpered into the kiss, “I’m about to come,” he was panting rapidly now, and was just on the brink. 

“Come for me, Shou,” Shouyou cried out as the orgasm hit him. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him like waves hit a shore, and he felt himself floating away, lost in the pleasure of the sea. Tobio groaned out as Shouyou tightened around him, his hips stuttering as he came. He filled Shouyou up with his seed, and pulled out once he was done, leaving Shouyou whining from over stimulation. Tobio laid down next to him after cleaning him up with one of the discarded shirts. 

A quiet, yet satiated silence filled the room, and Shouyou cuddled up next to Tobio who hugged him. He didn’t quite realize how much he missed the man until now. He was truly his soulmate. The emptiness that he had been feeling for the past four years was gone now, instead replaced with the content happiness that he felt in the past. “I missed you, a lot. I don’t think I can put into words just how much I missed you.”  
Tobio broke the silence first, and Shouyou felt his heart ache at the amount of hurt and loss that his voice carried. 

“I’m so sorry Tobio. I was so incredibly fucking stupid back then, I just thought it would hurt less if I just left suddenly without telling you. I figured it would be like ripping off a band aid? But that shit honestly hurt more.” 

“Yeah no shit dumbass,” Kageyama remarked lazily, putting his hands behind his head. 

“Fuck you and your amazing dick,” Shouyou chortled back. 

“You’re literally too stupid to insult me.”

“You’re too in love with me to mean any insult that you say, have you seen my irresistible face and cute butt?”

“I mean... it feels even better inside than it does outside...”

“Uwaaaa you’re so gross!” Shouyou hid his face in his hands and turned the other way.

“Hey,” Tobio moved his hands and turned Shouyou the other way, “I love you.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened in shock, his eyes tearing up, “I love you more.”

Tobio gave a quick peck on his lips, “I love you most.”

“I love you mostest!” 

“I love you mostest mostest!” 

Their competition lasted for way too long, but Shouyou couldn’t stop laughing. And as he gazed into his soulmate’s eyes, he knew he was finally home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving your time to my work here. I appreciate it so unbelievably much. Please feel free to check out all my socials!  
> Tumblr: tobioyum  
> Twitter: tobiyokage  
> Anime edit insta: oatmilkdrops
> 
> Thank y'all so much once again and please feel free to check out my other works!


End file.
